1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to combustion engines.
More particularly it relates to engines using gasoline substitutes for fuel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known, the increasing demand of fuel energy by modern mankind has necessitated the development of new fuels, and better engines in which the fuels are used. It is in this spirit that the applicant has developed in the recent past his powdered fuel (gasoline substitution), and on which he has obtained a U.S. Pat. No. 4,244,701. The applicant is aware that a yet greater efficiency in fuel energy may be obtained, when both the fuel and the engine are made particularly compatible for each other.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide an engine that is designed especially for utilizing powdered fuel as a gasoline substitution, and which additionally needs only water as an operating power fuel.
Another object is to provide a H.sub.2 O engine, which is of rotary type, in order to be small but powerful, and wherein the water is heated by the powdered fuel, so as to form a driving steam.
Yet another object is to provide a H.sub.2 Engine, which is less complicated than a conventional reciprical piston engine, or a conventional rotary engine with sliding cam plate, so that it is less costly to purchase, easier to maintain, and less likely to break down.
Other objects are to provide a H.sub.2 O Engine, which is simple in design, inexpensive to manufacture, rugged in construction, easy to use, and efficient in operation.
These, and other objects, will be readily evident, upon a study of the following specification, and the accompanying drawing, wherein: